<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the cookies help by stupidbadgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107579">the cookies help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers'>stupidbadgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, iruka's very bad day, kakashi is a good husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iruka has a very bad day and just wants to go home where he can be alone for a little while. kakashi impedes those plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the cookies help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more winter bingo fic! hooray! </p>
<p>i'm concerned that every time i put iruka through something, karma gets me. after writing the last one where iruka has insomnia, my own insomnia started again. after writing this one, i had a somewhat bad day. maybe if i write something fluffy for iruka, i can have fluffy too?? </p>
<p>bingo board prompt: gingerbread (A-5)</p>
<p>enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On days like today, Iruka was glad Kakashi would not be home when he got home. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Kakashi—the opposite, in fact; he loved Kakashi with every fiber of his being and then some—it was more to do with the fact that Iruka was utterly exhausted being around people. He didn’t want to come home and be around another human. </p>
<p>The day had gone from bad to worse, starting with him oversleeping and running late for class. One of the other teachers had been kind enough to keep an eye on his class, but it had left a disjointed feeling the rest of the day and the pre-genin had taken full advantage of that. They seemed particularly intent on testing Iruka’s reaction time (and patience), lobbing objects across the room: at each other and even at Iruka. Not even his most baleful glare and yelling lecture could intimidate them into behaving. </p>
<p>The mission desk was just as bad. It seemed that every report he received had some glaring error and the shinobi handing them in were just trying to get a rise out of the man. Iruka’s throat ached from all the yelling he had done that day. </p>
<p>Two hours into his shift he had looked up to find that Kakashi had slipped into the room and was leaning against a wall across from Iruka, an amused smirk hidden behind his mask. He was in his hokage robe with the hat held loosely in his hand, so Iruka assumed he had been returning from a meeting when he stopped in (probably to hear why Iruka was shouting so much). The glare Kakashi had received from Iruka was enough for the smirk to fall away and just a bit of fear to shine through his eyes. He had left quickly after that. </p>
<p>He wasn’t mad at Kakashi, he just hadn’t wanted the other man to unabashedly flirt with him while he was trying to work. Some days he didn’t mind, other days he tolerated it, but today he would have quite possibly maimed Kakashi and he didn’t want to deal with the repercussions of assaulting the hokage, even if said hokage was his husband. </p>
<p>When Iruka left his shift to walk home, the skies decided to open up and pour rain in bucketfuls, thunder rumbling across the dark clouds. By the time he made it inside his front door he was soaked to the bone; the only thing not completely drenched was his satchel, as he had used his last barrier seal to protect it, the seal not big enough to use for himself. He had to remember to restock his satchel with more seals.</p>
<p>And so, coming through the front door, stripping from his drenched vest, Iruka sighed, a little bit of his weariness from the day easing from his shoulders. </p>
<p>That is, until he heard a lowly rumbled, “Welcome home, sensei.” </p>
<p>Iruka could cry. What was Kakashi doing home? </p>
<p>He shucked off his sandals, all but throwing them in the general direction of where they were supposed to be, before stomping through the genkan and into the lounge. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Iruka demanded, uncaring how rude he was being. </p>
<p>Kakashi was taken aback, but the confusion and surprise smoothed into faint amusement. </p>
<p>“I live here?” </p>
<p>Iruka huffed. “But you’re supposed to be at work. Why aren’t you at work?” </p>
<p>“Maa, Iruka, you’re making me feel a bit unwanted,” Kakashi replied cheekily, mocking a hurt expression. </p>
<p>Iruka turned, stomping toward the bedroom, muttering, “Maybe because I <i>don’t</i> want you here.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t quite catch that—” Kakashi’s words were cut off by the slamming of the bedroom door. </p>
<p>The chuunin pulled off his wet clothes, tossing them on the floor with a wet <i>schlop</i>, uncaring of whether they would damage the wood. He pulled out a pair of warm sweats and grabbed the sweatshirt from the chair in the corner. It smelled distinctly of Kakashi. Iruka may not have wanted another person around, but he would still take the comfort the scent of his lover provided. </p>
<p>Glancing back at the wet pile of clothes, he decided that he did actually care about the flooring. He picked up the pile, leaving the room long enough to drop them into the bottom of the bathtub before returning to the bedroom, the door closing behind him again. </p>
<p>Iruka curled onto the bed, mad at everyone and everything. His mind wouldn’t stop racing, thinking about all the interactions he had had that day, every mistake he had made, every worry he had. </p>
<p>He watched as the sky became increasingly darker, whether it was from time passing, the storm growing more daunting, or both, Iruka didn’t know. </p>
<p>He had no concept of time, laying on his side and staring at the sway of the trees outside his window. </p>
<p>A knock at the door startled him.</p>
<p>“What?” he called grouchily. </p>
<p>The door opened a fraction, “Is it safe to come in or are you going to try to kill me?” </p>
<p>Iruka didn’t answer. </p>
<p>“I brought you cookies. Fresh from the oven.” </p>
<p>He must have been lost in his own head for awhile then because he was sure Kakashi hadn’t been baking when he got home. </p>
<p>“What kind?” Iruka asked reluctantly. </p>
<p>The smile was obvious in Kakashi’s voice, “Gingerbread.” </p>
<p>Damn that man and his knowledge of Iruka. Gingerbread was one of Iruka’s favorites, but only during this time of the year. </p>
<p>Kakashi came around the other side of the bed so he could see Iruka’s face, still twisted in a scowl. He kneeled, facing Iruka, holding a plate of un-iced gingerbread cookies in front of him like a peace offering. </p>
<p>Iruka grabbed one quickly, like he was afraid Kakashi would take them from him if he didn’t. A satisfied hum sounded from his chest as he savored the flavor. He didn’t even care about the crumbs that were surely going to fall onto the bed. He could deal with them later. </p>
<p>Kakashi leaned toward him, his fingers tucking a strand of hair behind Iruka’s ear. His hand lingered, gently wrapping the ends of Iruka’s chestnut-colored hair between his fingers. </p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me what has you so upset?” Kakashi asked. </p>
<p>Iruka continued munching his cookie, finishing the first and grabbing a second. It was another minute before he finally answered. </p>
<p>“Just a bad day.” </p>
<p>“Ah, and you weren’t expecting me to be home,” Kakashi said, understanding coloring his voice. “You needed alone time in a safe place to unwind and I was intruding on that.” </p>
<p>He was so understanding and kind with his words, it made Iruka want to cry. He felt overwhelmed by the emotions Kakashi caused, the love and kindness he showed Iruka. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t fair to you,” Iruka mumbled. </p>
<p>Kakashi carded his fingers through Iruka’s hair, his thumb resting against Iruka’s temple. </p>
<p>“I understand, love. We all have those days. Are you feeling any better now?” </p>
<p>Iruka nudged his face into Kakashi’s hand, closing his eyes, relishing in the feel of Kakashi’s skin against his own. Perhaps having Kakashi there wasn’t so bad after all. </p>
<p>“The cookies help,” he said, opening his eyes again. “I love you.” </p>
<p>Kakashi smiled at him softly, leaning over to place a kiss against his forehead, lips barely brushing the skin, but warming Iruka nonetheless. </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! </p>
<p> <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>